Conventionally, a coated paper with the surface strength such as the wear resistance and the abrasion-resistance improved by coating and forming a surface protection layer of a cross-linking cured material of a two component type curing urethane resin, an ionizing radiation curing resin, or the like on the surface of a printing paper with a fiber substrate such as a paper printed and decorated is known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-B) No. 49-31033).
As the resin for the surface protection layer, a two component curing type urethane resin is well known. Instead of such a thermosetting resin, by using an ionizing radiation curing resin to be cured with an ionizing radiation such as a ultraviolet ray and an electron beam, the following various advantages can be obtained; it is good for the environment since it can be coated and formed in the absence of a solvent without using an organic solvent, and the surface strength such as the wear resistance can be easily achieved since it can provide a high cross link density.
Moreover, in the case the oil resistance is needed for the surface physical properties, a configuration with a thin paper to be used as the fiber substrate impregnated with a resin has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 8-118554).